


30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 10

by MrRuse



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRuse/pseuds/MrRuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 10: With Animal Ears</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 10

His touched tickled a bit. John pulled the ear down in front of his face. The short black hairs on the back of the ear felt soft to the touch. He let go of the ear and it sprung back into its upright position. John looked slightly upward as if he tried to look at his ears and they turned; from an upright position to a diagonal shape to facing backwards. “Okay, this is pretty cool!”

Rose sat on the other side of his bed, carefully touching the tips of her cat ears. They were as blonde as her hair: if she laid them flat they fully disappeared into her hairdo. She leaned back as she saw John moving his ears forth and hither. “John what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Rose?” he asked with a smile, looking upwards.

“I am afraid it is not, otherwise I would not have asked.” she replied.

“But Rose, just look at what I am doing. I whip my hare back and forth.” he looked at her with a big grin.

Rose paused for a moment to contemplate his joke. Eventually she reached behind her back, grabbed the pillow she was leaning against and threw it at John’s smirking face. He was caught off-balance and fell backwards off his bed. “John Egbert that was the worst joke you ever made, and you have made a lot of bad ones.”

He crawled back onto the bed. “Oh come on, the timing was perfect. How about your ears?”

Rose touched the top of her head. “Because of their length I cannot do much with them, I can only put them upright, turn them a bit or put them flat.”

“Okay. How does it feel when you touch them?” he asked.

“To be honest I am rather reluctant to touch them: they are quite sensitive. What about yours?” she replied.

“Well I’m not going to pull them or anything. But…” John crawled up to her. “I’ve read that cats really like when you do this.” he put a hand up to her head and began to scratch her behind one of her cat-ears.

“John what are you- mmh…” Rose closed her eyes as she felt John’s fingers behind her ear. It felt somewhere in between having a really nasty itch scratched and being kissed intimately. She crawled closer to John as he continued to scratch with a big smile on his face. Doing something fun with Rose and making her feel good in the process always gave him a big kick. John put an arm around her and pulled her into his lap, pressing a kiss on her cheek in the meantime.

“Wow, does this really feel that good?” he asked.

“Yeah…” Rose put her arms around John and moaned softly.

“Wait… I’m not making you feel good in, you know, _that_ way?” John stopped and looked rather uncomfortable.

“Of course not John, you are just scratching really well.” Rose kissed him. “Now continue.”

“Oh, uh, okay.” this time he put both of his hands up to her head and scratched both ears at the same time. Rose leaned backwards and lay down on the bed, pulling John on top of her. She put one arm around his waist while putting her free hand on the back of his head. 

“You always know how to make me feel good.” Rose smiled at him.

“Hey, that’s what I’m here for.” John grinned back. He felt her hand go up to his own ears and scratch behind them. “Sorry Rose, but that doesn’t feel the same way like I think it makes you feel.”

“I see. How about we do something else instead?” Rose asked.

“Okay!” John laughed. Rose pulled him closer and kissed him.


End file.
